My Beloved Big Bro
by dey Esvenia
Summary: Kakaknya datang beberapa saat kemudian. Membuatnya berpaling dari malam dan bintangnya. HoMin, the story goes...
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved Big Bro**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Aku masih mengantuk. Udara masih terlalu dingin ketika selimutku sedikit tersingkap, alasan yang bagus untuk tetap tidur, aku membenahi selimutku, menggeliat di dalamnya, dan kembali menggulung diri. Hanya beberapa menit sebelum sebuah ketukan halus menyentuh pintu kamarku. Aku mengabaikannya, tetap memilih selimut yang hangat.

"Tuan muda, mohon bersiap untuk sarapan.", suara perempuan disusul beberapa ketukan lagi.

Aku mengernyit, biasanya para maid itu akan menunggu sampai aku bangun dengan sendirinya sekitar jam sembilan atau sepuluh. Apa ayah pulang dan ingin sarapan dengan putra yang ditelantarkan ini?

"Tuan, tuan besar sudah menunggu di bawah. Mohon segera bersiap!"

Tepat! Orang tua itu benar-benar menyebalkan, membuatku meninggalkan ranjang sepagi ini.

"Ya!", teriakku sebelum terdengar suara ketukan lagi.

.

Aku menyantap sarapanku pelan. Sedang tidak bernafsu makan pagi ini, aku butuh tidur setelah semalaman berpesta. Tapi mana mungkin orang tua itu mengijinkanku ke alam mimpi.

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya ayahku itu sedang senang. Daritadi dia terus memamerkan senyumnya. Tapi pasti bukan karena bertemu denganku, aku meyakini hal itu. Lalu? Jangan bilang dia pergi bulan madu lagi? Dasar pak tua menyebalkan.

"Changmin-_ah,_ hari ini adalah hari yang spesial", orang tua itu bicara, "Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Tidak! Memangnya ada apa sampai kau pulang segala?"

"Ya! Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan!"

"…"

"Hari ini _hyung_-mu akan pulang dari Prancis. Kita akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuknya!", katanya dengan raut senang.

Aku menatap ayah yang tengah tersenyum. Terus kenapa? Gue harus bilang 'wow' gitu? Aku membuang muka. Ternyata Cuma itu toh.

"Min-_ah_, tolong kau jemput _hyung_-mu di bandara, ya.", kata wanita yang duduk di samping ayahku. "Yunho-ya bilang akan tiba di Incheon pukul sepuluh."

Jadi ini toh tujuannya makan bersama, cuma menyurhku jadi supirnya Yunho.

"Baik. Aku sudah selesai, permisi."

Aku meninggalkan meja makan. Lalu, menaiki tangga menuju kamarku di lantai dua sambil menggerutu.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia tiba jam sepuluh, ya? Masa bodoh. Mending tidur.

.

Aku merenggangkan badan. Rasanya segar sekali baru bangun tidur. Aku melihat jam beker yang ada di atas meja samping ranjangku, pukul satu. Lama juga aku tidur. Apalagi tadi sudah makan, nyenyak banget. Aku turun dari ranjang. Sekedar mencuci muka agar terasa lebih segar.

Aku merasa ada yang terlupa. Tapi apa? Makan siang! Sekarang melesat menuju dapur.

Seorang maid menyambutku di bawah tangga.

"Tuan muda, Tuan Yunho sudah pulang."

Oh, itu toh yang kelupaan tadi. Tidak terlalu penting. Aku hanya mengangguk pada maid itu.

"Aku ingin makan."

"Baik!"

"Minnie, aku menunggu tiga jam di bandara." Keluh sebuah suara bariton rendah ketika aku memasuki ruang makan. "Kau lupa menjemputku?", katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sengaja!

"Aku terpaksa naik taksi tadi."

Nah, itu bisa pulang sendiri.

Aku mulai menikmati makanan yang sudah tersaji di depanku. Tidak peduli dengan pria yang sedang mencoba mengajakku bicara itu.

"Minnie, kau tidak ingin bicara denganku?", ia memiringkan kepalanya.

Jangan sok imut!

"Padahal kita sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu. Aku kangen padamu."

"Aku tidak!" batinku sambil tetap mengunyah.

"Kau sangat lapar, ya?" dia tertawa. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Aku mulai sebal. Dia memang tidak lagi merecoki acara makanku dengan pertanyaan atau cerita bodohnya. _Hell!_ Memangnya aku peduli. Tapi, dia terus-terusan memandangku. Mata musangnya itu mengikuti pada apapun gerakan yang kubuat.

"Ya! Jangan melihatku terus, menyebalkan tahu!"

"Akhirnya aku mendengar suaramu lagi, Minnie", katanya dengan senyum mengembang.

Menyebalkan! Aku meninggalkan meja makan. Yunho membuatku kesal.

.

Jung Yunho. Pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua dariku tapi tak lebih tinggi. Hah! Anak pertama ayah hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan Jung. Cerita lama yang memuakkan. Ayah akhirnya menikah dengan ibu dan lahirlah aku, anak sahnya. Ibu tahu hubungan ayah dengan Jung. Tapi, beliau terlalu mencintai ayahku hingga menutup mata tentang hal itu dan tetap menjalani rumah tangganya dengan ayah. Lima tahun yang lalu ibu meninggal dan pak tua sialan itu menikah lagi dengan Jung lalu membawa ibu dan anak itu tinggal disini. Memuakkan!

Sampai sekarang aku tidak terima dia memakai nama Shim.

Aku benci mereka. Aku benci pada ayah yang membuat ibu menderita. Aku benci pada Jung karena telah bersama ayah. Aku benci pada Yunho karena dia selalu bisa mengambil hati ayah. Bahkan, ayah mempercayakan perusahaan kepadanya. Aku benci semuanya, termasuk diriku sendiri. Aku benci karena aku tidak dibutuhkan disini. Aku adalah orang luar dalam keluarga ini. Sial!

.

Pesta ini menyebalkan. Seluruh perhatian dan pandangan kagum itu ditujukan padanya. Hanya untuknya. Lalu apa gunanya aku ada disini. Menyindirku? Heh, mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal. Pesta di tempat Jong pasti lebih menarik.

Aku sudah berada dalam Audi milikku. Bersiap berangkat ketika seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan mengambil tempat di sampingku. Membawa campuran bau sitrus dan mint masuk ke mobilku.

"Minnie, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Pergi"

"Kau tak suka pestanya?"

"Itu pestamu. Pergi sana!"

"Minnie, tatap aku jika sedang bicara."

"Kenapa harus?"

Aku sedang kesal. Tidak bisakah dia melihatnya? Dan demi apapun, dia adalah sumber kekesalanku. Kenapa dia tidak sadar sama sekali.

"Aku ingin kau pergi sek―"

Dia memelukku. Aku menatapnya marah dan berusaha meronta. Apa-apaan dia ini? Tapi dia malah menyurukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leherku. Sungguh! Bisakah dia berhenti membuatku kesal barang sebentar saja?

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Minnie."

"Yunho!"

"Changmin!"

"Lepaskan aku, Yunho"

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan memelas. Oh, jadi sekarang pria tua ini ingin bertingkah seperti anak kecil? Yang benar saja! Aku balas menatapnya, akan kutunjukkan kalau tidak semua orang akan menuruti semua keinginannya. Tidak denganku.

_Damn!_ Sejak kapan mata kecilnya itu sanggup menampung seluruh bayangan wajahku? Dan wajahnya. aku baru sadar kalau jarak kami sedekat ini. Bahkan, napasnya menyentuh pipiku. Hangat. _Damndamndamn_. Aku mendorongnya, membuatnya meringis karena terbentur sisi dalam pintu.

"Keluar sekarang!"

"Aku ingin bersamamu. Kalau kau pergi, aku juga ikut."

Cukup sudah. Aku keluar dari mobil hitam itu, menutup pintunya kasar, kembali ke dalam rumah. Aku berjalan cepat menuju kamarku, mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarku.

Baiklah, Jung Yunho. Jika kau ingin bersamaku, aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku menyeringai.

-tbc-

Chapter 2:

Ketika membenci seseorang dan orang itu tidak balas membenci, entah kenapa itu membuat Changmin lebih membenci orang itu. Begitu juga yang dirasakannya pada Yunho. Pengacau hidupnya itu tetap berkeras berada di dekatnya walau dia secara terang-terangan menolak. Dia ingin kehidupan damainya sendiri. Tapi, pria itu selalu mengganggunya, merebut semua kesenangannya.

Yunho bergidik terhadap perlakuan Changmin pada tubuhnya, ia merinding sempurna. Seumur hidup, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga tubuhnya akan dijamah oleh laki-laki terlebih adiknya sendiri, membayangkanya saja tidak. Permainan Changmin pada tubuhnya membuat Yunho sedikit bereaksi, bagaimanapun ia seorang pria. Namun, ia berusaha tetap mempertahankan kewarasannya. Hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

a/n: Hello~ Shier bawa fic multichap pertama nich,, ada yang udah kenal? (enggaaaak)

lagi beneran tergila-gila sama HoMin nich.. XD

gimana ceritanya? Udah layak dapat review belum?

Oiya,, makasih buat yang udah baca n review fic aq yg sebelumnya.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beloved Big Bro**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Sudah lewat tengah malam. Tidak ada bintang yang bersinar saat ini, hanya ada bulan sabit yang menyeringai membawa suasana sunyi. Sekarang seharusnya waktu bagi mahkluk siang untuk terlelap dalam tidur. Tapi, seseorang masih terjaga di dalam rumah besar itu. Berjalan pelan dengan suara tertahan.

Changmin mengendap ke arah kamar kakaknya. Membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang, ia menyelinap masuk tanpa suara. Lalu, berjalan menuju ranjang besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Duduk di samping orang yang tengah tertidur, tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia memandang wajah pria yang lebih tua itu sejenak.

Pria jangkung itu mulai membuka tasnya, mengambil apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia mengangkat satu tangan Yunho, kemudian memborgolnya di sudut kanan ranjang. Berlaku sama dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara, kaki panjangnya diikat di masing-masing sudut. Tubuh pria tampan itu membentuk tanda silang.

Changmin mengamati wajah Yunho. Dia membenci kakak dari ibu yang berbeda itu dan seharusnya Yunho juga tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun kelakuan Changmin, sekasar apapun ucapannya, Yunho tidak pernah membencinya. Itu membuatnya kesal.

Ketika membenci seseorang dan orang itu tidak balas membenci, entah kenapa itu membuat Changmin lebih membenci orang itu. Begitu juga yang dirasakannya pada Yunho. Pengacau hidupnya itu tetap berkeras berada di dekatnya walau dia secara terang-terangan menolak. Dia ingin kehidupan damainya sendiri. Tapi, pria itu selalu mengganggunya, merebut semua kesenangannya.

Jika memang cara biasa tidak membuat Yunho membencinya. Maka, ia akan melakukan hal lain, tidak hanya fisik tapi juga mentalnya. Dan mau tak mau kakakny a itu harus membencinya, paling tidak menjauh darinya. Karena, ia akan mengotori hubungan kakak-adik yang dijaga oleh Yunho.

Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, menduduki perut Yunho. Changmin menelusuri wajah kakaknya dengan jari-jari panjang miliknya. Jika ia mau jujur, Yunho masuk dalam ranking teratas tipe kesukaannya. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mencicipi tubuh pria ini.

"Nnngh,"

"Kau sudah bangun, _baby_"

Yunho terbangun sepenuhnya ketika Changmin menyambut penglihatannya. Terlebih, adiknya ini berada di atas perutnya. Tapi, ia lebih terkejut mendapati tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Yunho menahan nafas.

"C-Changmin"

"_Yes, baby_?", Changmin meniup lembut telinga pria di bawahnya membuat pemiliknya bergidik. Yunho berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tengah bermimpi. Tapi, pemikirannya segera runtuh merasakan jemari Changmin mencubit puting susunya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Yunho", ia menelusuri dada bidang kakaknya. "Kau tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi,"

"Tidak, Changmin! Kita tidak seharusnya―"

Yunho terkesiap. Ia melihat adiknya itu menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual. Membuka kaos yang dikenakannya, memamerkan tubuh indahnya di atas Yunho. Ia juga membuka piyama yang dipakai kakaknya. Changmin mulai menciumi leher pria di bawahnya, menggigit, menghisapnya, dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana sementara Yunho tak kuasa meronta. Bibirnya berhenti pada tonjolan di dada Yunho, ia mengulum puting pemuda itu dan menggigitnya kecil.

Yunho bergidik terhadap perlakuan Changmin pada tubuhnya, ia merinding sempurna. Seumur hidup, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga tubuhnya akan dijamah oleh laki-laki terlebih adiknya sendiri, membayangkanya saja tidak. Permainan Changmin pada tubuhnya membuat Yunho sedikit bereaksi, bagaimanapun ia seorang pria. Namun, ia berusaha tetap mempertahankan kewarasannya. Hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

"Changmin, Sadarlah! Kita, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini."

"Benarkah?" Changmin menyeringai menatap Yunho dan kembali mengulum puting pria itu. Tangannya meremas penis kakaknya tepat ketika pria itu akan membuka mulutnya lagi. Kegiatan itu membuat pria yang lebih tua sedikit tersentak dan mengerang. Tapi, ia menahan desahannya agar tak sampai keluar.

Changmin melepas paksa celana Yunho, menampakkan kejantanan pria itu yang mulai ereksi. Pria yang lebih muda itu mendekatkan wajah mereka, ia menjilat bibir pria di bawahnya. Yunho terkejut merasakan tangan adiknya menyentuh miliknya secara langsung, mulai mengocoknya perlahan. Yunho ingin mendesah saat itu juga, tapi harga diri dan bibir Changmin telah membungkam mulutnya.

Yunho mendesah keras ketika Changmin menggantikan tangan yang bekerja pada penisnya dengan mulut. Ia mengerang saat adiknya memompa kejantanannya yang tegang sempurna. Beberapa waktu kemudian, ia menyemburkan cairan miliknya pada mulut hangat adiknya. Changmin menyeringai.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya,"

"Sial!"

Changmin melepaskan celana hitam beserta celana dalam miliknya lalu, melemparnya begitu saja. Ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan seduktif. Dengan gerakan perlahan, jari-jari panjang itu menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Ia menyeringai mellihat Yunho bergantian memandang mata dan kejantanannya. Changmin setengah memejamkan mata dan mendesah menikmati apa yang ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri. Membuat kakaknya semakin gelisah dalam kondisinya yang terikat.

Ia merubah posisinya, memperlihatkan lubangnya pada Yunho. Menggunakan cairan kakaknya, ia membelai belahan pantatnya sendiri. Pria yang lebih tua itu menelan ludah paksa melihat aksi erotis adiknya. Changmin menyiapkan dirinya sendiri. Secara berurutan memasukkan satu hingga tiga jarinya, membuat gerakan keluar masuk. Ia mengerang ketika berhasil mengenai titik sensitif tubuhnya.

Ia menatap Yunho dengan mata penuh gairah, ia mendekati pria itu dan menciumnya panas. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Yunho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara ia memposisikan dirinya sendiri di atas kakaknya. Changmin memegang kajantanan pria yang lebih tua itu dan mengarahkannya pada lubang analnya.

Pria jangkung itu menurunkan tubuhnya, menekan penis Yunho agar dapat masuk lebih dalam. Ia berteriak ketika seluruh kejantanan Yunho berada dalam tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal, kepalanya menengadah menikmati tubuhnya yang terasa penuh, sementara kedua tangannya berpegangan pada bahu Yunho.

Changmin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Ia suka bermain kasar dan liar. Tenggorokannya basah dengan erangan, ia dapat mendengar Yunho ikut mendesah dalam permainan mereka. Yunho menggerakkakn pinggulnya menambah tempo. Ia terus menumbuk titik yang membuat Changmin mengerang nikmat.

Changmin kembali mengocok penisnya sendiri. Orgasmenya datang beberapa saat kemudian, disusul kakaknya yang mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Changmin. Pria itu ambruk di atas tubuh kakaknya. Nafas keduanya tersengal.

Pria yang lebih muda itu bangkit, memaksa tubuhnya bergerak. Ia meraih celana yang tadi dilemparnya, lalu memakainya asal. Changmin meraba tasnya yang sempat terabaikan, mengambil kunci kecil. Ia membuka borgol tangan kiri kakaknya, lalu pergi.

Yunho masih mematung setelah pintu kamarnya kembali mengayun tertutup dan adiknya lenyap dibaliknya. Ia menatap horor pada kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi. Udara dingin menyentuh tubuh telanjangnya, membuatnya kembali merinding. Perutnya terasa mual. Ia segera melepas semua ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

-tbc-

Chapter 3:

Aku mendesah. Rasanya seperti menderita semacam trauma ketika aku melihat adikku dari ayah yang sama denganku. Ingatanku kembali terlempar pada malam kejadian dimana ia memperkosaku. Aku menahan mual, bercinta dengan seorang pria tidak pernah terlintas sama sekali dalam pikiranku. Apalagi dengan Changmin, saudaraku sendiri. Tapi aku merasa tertampar ketika mengingat fakta bahwa aku juga menikmatinya. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena hal itu.

Apa karena aku? Aku tahu Changmin tidak menyukaiku, sejak pertama kali aku melihat mata jernih itu, aku tahu. Tapi kami adalah saudara bagaimanapun juga. Aku menyayanginya, sebagai seorang kakak tentu saja. Bicara padanya, mencoba bermain bersama, berusaha seperti kakak-adik pada hubungan normal lainnya. Tapi, Changmin selalu menghiraukanku, ia terlalu membenciku.

a/n: heloo… shier bawa lanjutan fic MBBB nich,, gimana? gimana? ada yg mau review?

btw, lemon-nya udah hot belum? karena shier lg males nulis note, jadi segini aja, ya, hehee.. love you guys,, XD

Makasih banyak buat **min, Guest, Shim, princessmomokawaii, Reita, cloud3024, Daevict024, reaRelf, Song Hye Kyo, AkaneHana09, Aaliya Shim, okoyunjae, Mrs. Shim, SparKSomniA0321, Vely, mayahahaha, hominluphyou…. ^^ **#bearhug

**Shierryan**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Beloved Big Bro**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Matahari muncul lagi menggantikan bulan, malam sudah berganti pagi. Aku menggerakkan tubuhku menuju kamar mandi. Aku harus bekerja. Kulihat bayangan yang terpantul di cermin. Wajah yang kuyu dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Beberapa hari ini aku kurang tidur dan penampilanku sudah kacau. Aku membilas diri.

Pukul tujuh lebih ketika aku memulai sarapan, sendirian, sejak kejadian itu. Aku tidak lagi memaksa Changmin untuk makan bersama.

Aku mendesah. Rasanya seperti menderita semacam trauma ketika aku melihat adikku dari ayah yang sama denganku. Ingatanku kembali terlempar pada malam kejadian dimana ia memperkosaku. Aku menahan mual, bercinta dengan seorang pria tidak pernah terlintas sama sekali dalam pikiranku. Apalagi dengan Changmin, saudaraku sendiri. Tapi aku merasa tertampar ketika mengingat fakta bahwa aku juga menikmatinya. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena hal itu.

Aku berangkat ke kantor sebelum Changmin bangun dari tidurnya. Akhir-akhir ini aku menghindarinya, ia juga sama sekali tak menampakkan diri di depanku. Aku berusaha fokus pada apa yang sedang kukerjakan, mencoba melupakan masalahku di rumah. Memforsir seluruh pikiranku untuk bekerja, tak menyisakan waktu luang sedikitpun untuk memikirkan hal lain. Apalagi Changmin.

"Kau baik?", Siwon bertaya padaku. Aku tidak menjawab bawahan yang juga temanku itu. Hanya memberinya tatapan frustasi.

"Mau minum?"

.

Bar ini ramai. Pantas menjadi salah satu yang terbesar di Seoul. Banyak orang yang sedang menari di lantai dansa, minum alkohol, maupun bercengkrama dengan sesamanya. Siwon mengambil duduk di depan meja panjang dimana bartender sedang sibuk meramu minuman di baliknya. Ia memesan vodka untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau sering kesini?", tanyaku melihat Siwon akrab dengan bartender dan beberapa pengunjung.

"Lumayan, akhir pekan atau waktu senggang"

"Oh,"

"Juga ketika sedang ada masalah sepertimu."

"…"

"Mungkin memang tidak membantu. Tapi, ayolah! Nikmati dan lupakan sejenak."

"Baiklah", aku mengangguk, mulai meneguk minumanku.

Beberapa gelas dan aku mulai menikmati suasana. Musik yang berdentum keras, para pengunjung yang menari liar, dan pria di sampingku yang menggoda wanita. Aku tertawa melihatnya menggombali si seksi berambut pirang. Tapi aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan wanita sekarang. Aku melepaskan dasi dan membuka tiga kancing ke mejaku, jasku sudah kutinggal di mobil. Aku kembali minum, minum, dan minum.

Siwon menarikku dari tempat duduk. Aku memandangnya tidak suka karena mengganggu kesenanganku dengan alkohol. Tapi sejurus kemudian aku tetawa, menghentakkan kepalaku seiring suara musik. Aku bergoyang, menggerakkan badanku bersama para pengunjung lain yang menggila. Seorang wanita meliuk seksi di depanku, tersenyum menggoda. Aku menari bersamanya, beberapa menit kurasa, sebelum dia pergi ke tempat lain. Begitu juga denganku.

Aku masih berada di lantai dansa ketika melihat Siwon sedikit menepi, bicara dengan seorang pria. Orang yang kukenal. _Damn!_ Aku berbalik ketika pria jangkung itu berjalan ke arahku, melewatiku. Aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku meremang ketika ia tak sengaja menyenggolku. Menjalarkan aliran tak nyaman pada seluruh tubuhku.

"Siapa?", tanyaku ketika Siwon mendekat.

"Changmin, pengunjung tetap bar ini."

Siwon tidak mengetahui hubungan kami. Aku melihat adikku duduk di salah satu sofa besar di tepi ruangan. Para wanita langsung mengerubunginya dengan membawa berbagai minuman. Aku mengalihkan pandang ketika ia berciuman dengan wanita di sampingnya.

"Dia itu penggila pesta", Siwon berkata. "Tapi beberapa hari ini dia tidak kelihatan, semua orang menanyakan keberadaannya"

"Dia terkenal?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa populernya dia", dia tertawa. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu Jonghyun, pemilik bar ini, hampir membatalakan pesta yang diadakannya karena Changmin tidak datang."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Semua orang tahu Jjong, pria muda yang liar dan bergairah. Kurasa Changmin berhasil menjinakkannya."

Aku memutar kepala, menatap pria yang masih saja dikelilingi banyak wanita. Bedanya, kini ada dua orang pria yang duduk dan berbincang dengannya. Mereka tertawa. Entah kenapa itu membuatku tidak suka, Changmin tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu di rumah. Tidak dengan aku berada di sekitarnya.

"Kudengar dia anak pengusaha hebat", Siwon bicara lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah, pesta Jjong sama dengan hari ketika kau menghubungiku. Waktu kau bilang sudah kembali ke Korea. Apa dia datang ke pestamu?"

"Kau tahu semua tentangnya?"

"Hampir,"

Aku menatap pria di depanku dengan alis terangkat. Dia mengangkat bahu, "Well, dia sudah seperti selebritis disini. Semua orang membicarakannya."

"Aku punya nomor teleponnya jika kau menginginkannya"

"Apa?"

"Kulihat kau tertarik padanya,"

Aku menggeleng, beranjak dari bar itu. Mengetahui tempat ini adalah teritorial Changmin membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku sempat mendengar Siwon berteriak ketika aku pergi.

.

Seingatku aku tidak minum terlalu banyak. Tapi matahari sudah tinggi ketika aku terbangun dengan tubuh pegal. Aku perlu minum banyak air putih untuk meredakan kepalaku yang sedikit berputar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang terasa berat menuju dapur. Bersyukur kamarku berada di lantai satu sehingga, tidak perlu jalan terlalu jauh.

Para pelayan itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan ketika aku sedang meneguk air dingin. Salah seorang dari mereka mendekatiku.

"Tuan Yunho, apa anda juga ingin makan pagi sekarang?" Aku menatap satu piring yang sudah tertata di atas meja.

"Tuan Muda sebentar lagi akan turun."

"Changmin? Apa dia selalu sarapan di jam seperti ini?"

"Menurut kebiasaan, Tuan Muda memang selalu seperti itu."

"Kebiasaan?"

"Tuan Muda selalu pulang dini hari, jadi beliau sarapan saat hari sudah siang. Sejak kedatangan tuan, tuan muda lebih sering berada di rumah dan makan bersama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, kembali seperti semula."

"Beberapa hari ini..", ucapku menggantung. "Changmin, apa _mood_-nya baik?"

"Iya, Tuan Muda terlihat bersemangat seperti beliau yang biasanya."

"Biasanya?"

"Ah, maafkan saya. Tapi, saya lihat sejak kedatangan Tuan, Tuan Muda tampak, tampak kesal"

"Oh, begitu"

"Maafkan saya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kembali ke kamar dulu, aku makan nanti saja."

.

Apa karena aku? Aku tahu Changmin tidak menyukaiku, sejak pertama kali aku melihat mata jernih itu, aku tahu. Tapi kami adalah saudara bagaimanapun juga. Aku menyayanginya, sebagai seorang kakak tentu saja. Bicara padanya, mencoba bermain bersama, berusaha seperti kakak-adik pada hubungan normal lainnya. Tapi, Changmin selalu menghiraukanku, ia terlalu membenciku.

Lalu apa dasar perbuatannya kemarin? Tidak, perasaan bencinya itu tidak berubah menjadi cinta. Bukan itu alasannya, aku bisa melihat rautnya penuh hasrat tapi bukan cinta. Kenapa dia membuat hal yang membuatku frustasi, sementara dia telihat senang.

Aku terhenyak. Sebegitu bencikah Changmin kepadaku? Hingga berbuat seperti itu. Membuatku merasa seperti semacam trauma agar tidak lagi mengganggunya. Jika dia ingin menyiksaku lahir batin, dia berhasil. Perutku serasa bergolak hanya karena melihatnya saja dan benar-benar menghindarinya.

Mungkin saat ini dia sedang tertawa seperti semalam. Menertawakan penderitaanku. Aku kesal, seharusnya aku marah padanya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Ada sisi diriku yang memaafkan sekasar apapun perkataannya. Bagian yang bagaimanapun juga kelakuan Changmin terhadapku, aku tidak akan bisa marah. Selalu seperti itu sejak dulu.

Termasuk apa yang sudah dilakukannya lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu. Aku sudah memaafkannya. Hanya saja, seluruh jiwa dan ragaku mengalami penolakan hebat. Tidak seperti biasanya, aku bisa langsung tersenyum setelah dia menjahatiku. Tidak untuk saat ini, aku perlu waktu merehabillitasi pikiran dan tubuhku.

Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan Changmin begitu saja. Tunggu saja Shim Changmin, aku tidak akan menyerah kalah darimu. Aku tersenyum.

-tbc-

a/n: spesial update buat yang galau karena gak bisa nonton SMTown,,, author baik, kaaaan? (enggaaak)

thanks to: **KyuKi Yanagishita, reaRelf, akanehana09, Guesteu, okoyunjae, , SparKSomniA0321, Inez, Guest, song min ah, min, gdtop, Juusan Otome, Song Hye Kyo, MinKi Lie, hominluphyou, Daevict024, shin min hyo, homin charm, HoMin 'eL, Delicious Shim, Cha2LoveKorean, hominGirl, Vely** #hug~


	4. Chapter 4

**My Beloved Big Bro**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Changmin mengumpat, tidur paginya kembali terganggu. Para pelayan itu membangunkannya dan memohon untuk bersiap sarapan. Ia bertaruh pak tua itu pulang. Mungkin akan mengatakan hal tidak penting lain mengenai putra kesayangannya itu, sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengannya.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan dan terkejut hanya mendapati Yunho disana. Tidak ada sosok ayahnya. Changmin mendengus, sepertinya hyung-nya itu sudah bisa mengatasi rasa trauma akibat perbuatannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia yakin hari-hari selanjutnya akan membosankan.

Pria jangkung itu mengambil tempat duduk dengan malas. Yah, karena sudah bangun dan menghadap makanan jadi hari ini dia akan menemani kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Terpaksa.

Di seberang meja, Yunho mengamati gerakan adiknya mulai dari duduk hingga menyuap makanannya. Ia sudah bisa menghadapi Changmin, meski yakin ia masih akan sedikit merinding jika bersentuhan langsung dengannya. Tapi, Yunho pasti bisa membuat kondisi tubuhnya kembali normal dan seperti hubunganya dengan Changmin. Sepertinya hal terakhir tidak akan berjalan semulus yang ia kira, mengingat hubungan mereka jauh dari kata normal sebagai kakak-adik.

"Changmin, hyung ingin bicara."

Yunho membuka suara, ini adalah kali pertama ia kembali mengadakan percakapan dengan adiknya. Namun, yang dipanggil tidak peduli dan tetap memilih berkutat dengan piringnya. Changmin separuh kesal karena kakaknya tidak juga menyerah dengannya. Separuhnya lagi kasihan karena terus-menerus menerima sikap buruk darinya. Tapi, ia segera membuang perasaan itu, ia tidak punya cukup peduli untuk hal semacam itu.

"Apa?"

"Datanglah ke perusahaan besok, kau akan menjadi kepala desain produksi."

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mencemooh pada Yunho . Berpikir bahwa kakaknya itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, balas dendam mungkin. Memang untuk apalagi ia menyuruhnya untuk masuk dalam wilayahnya? Changmin tak bakal sudi menginjakkan kakinya disana, tidak selama Yunho yang memegang kendali.

"Ayah memintamu untuk bergabung."

Tidak. Tidak mungkin pak tua itu mengijinkannya menaruh tangan di perusahaan. Changmin yakin Yunho yang mengatur semuanya. Tapi, kakaknya itu bukan tipe yang akan membantah perintah ayah seperti dirinya.

"Akan ada beberapa gala beberapa bulan lagi, beliau ingin ada produk perhiasan baru yang akan dipamerkan di acara itu―Changmin?"

Pria yang lebih muda itu beranjak dari duduknya, ia kehilangan selera makan.

.

Yunho terkejut pintu kantornya dibuka tanpa permisi. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah Changmin. Sebenarnya, tidak terlalu terkejut juga, siapa lagi yang berani bertindak kurang sopan di kantor presiden direktur perusahaan Shim Jewelry kalau bukan adiknya. Di belakangnya, sekretaris Yunho berusaha mencegahnya dengan ekspresi panik. Direktur itu tersenyum, mengintruksikan kepada sekretarisnya untuk bekerja dengan lambaian tangan.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang."

"Dimana ruang kerjaku?"

"Akan kutunjukkan", Yunho tersenyum senang dan beranjak berdiri. Changmin berpikir bahwa senyumnya itu bodoh.

"Kau akan bekerja dengan empat orang lain di bawah pengawasanmu."

"Batas waktunya?"

"Tenang saja, kau punya lebih dari dua bulan", ia kembali tersenyum.

Changmin tidak menjawab, langsung duduk dan mulai bekerja. Menghiraukan para karyawan yang memberi salam pada direktur itu. Ia bahkan tidak merepoti dirinya untuk beramah tamah dengan rekan kerjanya. Ia disini bukan untuk tujuan itu.

Yunho masih tersenyum saat kembali ke ruangannya, setengah tidak percaya adiknya mau bergabung dengan perusahaan. Ia berhenti ketika Siwon muncul dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Aku melihatnya, bos."

"Apa?"

"Senyummu barusan. Aku tidak tahu kau begitu tergila-gila sampai membawanya bekerja disini. Kau pasti ingin mengawasinya setiap saat."

"Kembalilah bekerja"'

"Baiklah, aku menurutimu sekarang. Awas nanti!"

Direktur itu menyeringai pada bawahan sekaligus sahabatnya itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalanya.

.

Changmin menyelesaikan rancangannya dalam waktu kurang dari dua bulan. Yunho tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja kepala desain yang baru itu dan langsung memberikan persetujuan. Perhiasan dengan dominan zamrud untuk musim gugur.

Yunho tahu Changmin menaruh banyak tanggung jawab dalam hasil kerjanya, hanya ia tidak menyangka. Memang langkah beresiko menempatkan adiknya yang suka hura-hura itu di perusaan, apalagi dengan kedudukan penting. Tapi, hasilnya sepadan.

Adalah idenya sendiri untuk memposisikan Changmin di perusahaan. Ayahnya belum mengetahui hal ini, karenanya ia sedikit gelisah. Tidak hanya adiknya, tapi ia juga membohongi ayahnya. Namun, melihat rancangan terbaru milik Changmin, ia yakin ayahnya akan setuju dengan tindakannya. Ia melakukan ini demi pria yang lebih muda dua tahun itu. Menurutnya, kebiasaan malam Changmin akan sedikit berkurang jika ia punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan pada siang hari.

Berbicara tentang kebiasaan Changmin, Yunho teringat kejadian malam itu. Mungkin ia tidak seburuk itu. Mungkin saat itu adiknya sedang mabuk berat. Yunho menghela napas, masih ada sedikit rasa trauma.

Awalnya, ia ingin membalas perlakuan adiknya. Tapi, pemikiran itu hanya bertahan selama dua hari di otaknya. Ia tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Changmin adalah keluarganya dan ia menyayangi adiknya.

.

Ada _soft launching_ seminggu sebelum gala digelar. Perhiasan milik industri Shim mendapat sambutan baik di pasaran, membuat Changmin menjadi bintang dalam acara itu. Ia mendapat pengakuan dari perusahaan maupun rekan kerjanya.

Pria bermarga Shim itu terlihat bosan. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pesta semacam ini, dipenuhi oleh orang-orang sok munafik. Ia berani bertaruh banyak dari mereka yang tidak mengetahui bahwa ia putra pemilik perusahaan. Ia mengumpat, sudah pasti nama Yunho yang disebut jika ada yang bertanya tentang penerus industri Shim Jewelry.

Yunho mengundurkan diri dari kelompok pemegang saham yang sedang berbincang itu. Ia bergerak ke sisi yang lebih sepi, mengamati pesta sambil meminum segelas wine.

"Sepertinya semua ini masih tak cukup untuk membuatnya bersimpati padamu, ya?", Siwon berdiri di samping Yunho, menunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya. Yunho memandang adiknya yang lebih memilih berkutat dengan ponsel daripada menikmati pesta. Ia merasa mungkin ini memang bukan dunia Changmin. Ia yakin adiknya itu tidak akan mau repot-repot bersosialisasi disini.

"Bukankah dia memang seperti itu?"

"Kau benar", Siwon tertawa. "Butuh usaha yang berat untuk itu"

"Kau bicara seolah aku ingin mengencaninya."

"Bukankah begitu?", pria itu mengernyit bingung namun, sejurus kemudian ia tertawa. Yunho akan menjelaskan status mereka ketika sahabatnya itu kembali bicara.

"Tentu saja kau ingin menikahinya!"

"Apa?"

"Tenang saja, kawan! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Yunho menghela napas. Mungkin untuk saat ini sebaiknya ia membiarkan sahabatnya itu.

.

Gala malam ini berlangsung megah. Para pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea dan beberapa investor asing menghadiri acara itu. Kaum sosialita itu saling berinteraksi sekaligus mencari relasi bisnis yang menguntungkan. Ada beberapa perusahaan yang diperkirakan menjadi bintang pada tahun ini, termasuk Shim Jewelry. Apalagi dengan adanya produk baru yang mengundang antusiasme masyarakat.

Yunho memaksa Changmin datang pada acara malam ini. Ia ingin memperkenalkan kepala desain produksi yang baru beserta karyanya kepada pemilik industri perhiasan terbesar di Korea itu. Changmin berusaha tidak peduli, tapi ayahnya tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. Tidak ada senyum senang dan bangga seperti yang selalu ia tujukan kepada Yunho.

Segera setelah kejadian itu, Changmin pulang ke rumah. Tidak peduli dengan gala itu. Baginya, itu acara bodoh.

Hampir larut malam ketika Tuan Shim menemui anaknya di perpustakaan keluarga. Changmin tengah mempelajari perkembangan industri fashion selama sepuluh tahun terakhir yang turut mempengaruhi industri perhiasan. Ia harus mengetahui semua informasi yang ada jika ingin menghasilkan karya yang bagus dan laku di pasaran. Bukan berarti rancangannya kali ini tidak bagus atau tidak laku. Changmin banyak menerima pujian dari berbagai pihak atas hasil kerjanya. Hanya, ia belum puas. Ia belum mendapat engakuan yang sebenarnya dan ia menginginkan hal itu. Pria itu terkejut mendapati ayahnya tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, kembalilah bermain bersama teman-temanmu."

"Kenapa,pak tua? Kau tidak suka jika aku mendapat banyak pujian? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku bergabung dengan perusahaan?", Changmin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu datang ke perusahaan."

Changmin mencelos, ayahnya tidak menginginkannya berada di perusahaan. Yunho berbohong tentang hal ini. Ia menahan tawa, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Ada Yunho di perusahaan dan itu sudah cukup."

Pria muda itu berdiri seketika, kursinya terjatuh dengan debam keras. Ia memandang tajam pada ayahnya, tinjunya terkepal erat. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho berada di posisi lebih dari dirinya di mata orang tua itu. Tidak, ia lebih di segala hal di mata semua orang. Ia tahu hal itu, tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa harus selalu dia? Selalu saja Yunho! Aku juga putramu!"

Tuan Shim menunjukkan sedikit roman terkejut, namun tidak berkata apapun. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah lembut, membuat Changmin menatap punggung tegap itu.

"Aku juga putramu! Ayah!", teriaknya tepat sebelum pintu tertutup.

Changmin menjatuhkan diri di atas lantai marmer, terisak pelan.

"Aku ini putramu, ayah.."

-tbc-

a/n: nunda KRS-an buat update fic untuk meramaikan hari ulang tahun uri leader-sshi. Selamat ulang tahun, Yunho oppa! ^o^

COMEBACK AT CHANGMIN'S BIRTHDAY!

Thanks to: **reaRelf****, ****SparKSomniA0321****, ****Daevict024****, ****song min ah****, ****KyuKi Yanagishita****, ****Cha2LoveKorean****, ****Juusan Otome****, ****akanehana09****, ****okoyunjae****, ****Nony****, ****gdtop****, ****hominloph****, ****mayahahaha****, ****MinKi 'MiRuu' Lie****, ****min****, ****HoMin 'eL****, ****Silviana T****, ****Fiction94****, ****homin charm****, ****cloud3024****, ****TheaCassiopeiaktf****, ****Prissycatice****, ****evier****, ****Guest****, ****Minmin Dolla****, ****cilenmelisha****, ****s4kur4h4n4****, **** kakacloud24****, ****nashya****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Beloved Big Bro**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Yunho sangat sibuk. Akhir-akhir ini ia harus bekerja lebih untuk mempersiapkan kerjasama antara Shim Jewelry dengan Voire, merek fashion terkenal dari Perancis. Mereka akan mengadakan rapat minggu ini. Hanya tinggal tiga hari sebelum presiden direktur perusahaan asing itu tiba di Korea.

Ia beruntung. Bagaimana tidak? Jean-Louis Benoit, pemilik Voire secara khusus menawarkan kerjasama dan mengadakan kolaborasi produk. Ia tertarik dengan perhiasan yang diluncurkan industri Shim beberapa saat lalu.

Disamping itu, Yunho juga harus mengurusi perusahaan cabang mereka yang ada di Singapura. Dalam minggu ini ia tiga kali pulang-pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis. Ada pembukaan toko baru dan beberapa masalah muncul. Bukan hal yang besar, tapi cukup menguras tenaganya.

Yunho baru mendarat di Incheon pagi tadi. Ada rapat pemimpin perusahaan dan sejumlah agenda yang harus ia penuhi hari ini. Dan tidak semuanya berjalan lancar. Pembicaraan dengan pertambangan tidak berakhir cukup baik. Ia harus mengadakan rapat ulang dengan pemimpinnya. Yunho bukan seorang pembenci hari. Tapi, entah kenapa sekali ini ia setuju dengan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa Senin adalah hari yang menyebalkan.

Lewat waktu makan malam ketika Yunho sampai di rumah. Para pelayan segera mengurus meja makan begitu melihat tuan muda mereka datang. Salah seorang pelayan wanita mendekati Yunho dan mengambil tas serta mantel yang ia kenakan. Pria itu melenggang ke kamar mandi ketika pelayan itu menawarkan makan malam.

Ia melepas pakaiannya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, membuatnya tetap terjaga. Sejujurnya, ia lelah. Hanya jika ia boleh mengeluh akan hal itu.

Pria itu mengambil tempat di meja makan. Ia sedang tidak berselera makan saat ini. Tapi, demi kesehatan dan keadaan perutnya sekarang, ia harus.

"Apa Changmin sudah pulang?", ia bertanya kepada seorang pelayan yang sedang menuangkannya minum. Wanita itu menjawab dengan bahasa yang sopan lalu undur diri ketika tuannya hanya mengangguk.

Yunho mendesah, mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Ia meninggalakan makan malamnya, lalu mengambil suplemen yang lebih menjadi makanan pokoknya akhir-akhir ini. Ia harus pergi.

Pria itu mengelilingi jalanan Seoul yang ramai, berhenti di beberapa klub malam, lalu keluar dengan raut kecewa.

Hampir satu minggu ini Changmin menghilang. Yunho menyadari hal itu sehari setelah gala itu. Adiknya absen ke kantor dan tidak ada di rumah. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini sampai ia tidak bisa lagi menemukannya. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif.

Yunho sudah mencarinya di klub favorit Changmin, namun nihil. Ia menanyakan kepada beberapa orang yang ada di sana dan mereka tidak tahu-menahu tentang keberadaan adiknya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa pria itu hampir tidak pernah lagi datang dua bulan belakangan.

Sudah sangat larut ketika Yunho memutuskan memarkir mobilnya di tepi sungai Han. Ia memandang samar-samar riak air itu kaca mobilnya. Jika saja ia boleh mengeluh.

.

"Kau baik?"

Siwon menghadang Yunho dengan raut khawatir. Mereka baru saja selesai rapat dengan manajer cabang di Korea dan kali ini berjalan dengan baik. Yunho memandang bawahannya itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia dalam keadaan baik yang tentu langsung dibantah oleh pria di depannya.

"Aku bicara sebagai sahabatmu di sini. Aku mengenalmu dan kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik."

"…"

"Ayolah, jika ada masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku . Aku akan membantu sebisaku."

"Baiklah, aku memang butuh bantuan saat ini."

"Itulah gunanya teman. Teruskan"

"Ini tentang Changmin,"

"Sudah kuduga! Kau tahu, aku mulai menyesal sudah mengajakmu ke klub waktu itu."

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Dia menghilang. Pergi dari rumah dan tidak pulang seminggu ini. Aku tidak bisa menemukan maupun menghubunginya."

"Kau benar-benar bertekuk lutut di hadapannya?"

"Siwon, kumohon."

"Baiklah, kau sudah menccari di tempat Jjong?"

"Sudah dan tidak ada yang tahu. Aku berusaha bertemu dengan pemiliknya, tapi mereka menyuruhku keluar."

"Pak, kita harus bertemu dengan beberapa pemilik saham", sekretaris Yunho mengampiri mereka dengan berkas agenda di tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sedikit kenal Jjong. Aku akan membantumu."

Yunho mengangguk, tersenyum pahit lalu pergi.

.

Siwon masih belum mendapat informasi penting mengenai keberadaan Changmin. Ia juga tidak bisa menemui Jjong karena sekarang pria tersebut sedang berada di Jepang. Ia sempat curiga Jjong membawa Changmin ke luar negeri. Tapi, langkah bijak untuk tidak gegabah namun tetap memperhitungkan kemungkinannya.

Ia sedang berada di klub saat ini. Berusaha mencari informasi sekaligus menenangkan diri. Ia menyulut rokok, membuat bulatan dengan asapnya.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak habis pikir. Ia mengakui bahwa Changmin cukup menawan, baiklah, dia sangat menawan. Tapi, Yunho. Siwon tahu pria itu terlalu lama untuk terkejut dengan pilihanya kali ini. Ia berpikir mungkin sahabatnya itu terkena semacam sihir yang mempengaruhi otaknya. Cinta mungkin. Siwon menganggap hal itu suatu misteri karena ia belum mempercayai hal itu sampai sekarang.

Dering telepon membawanya kembali kepada dunia nyata. Dari bagian informasi perusahaan, ada seorang hacker dan ahli komputer handal di sana. Siwon akan heran kenapa presiden direktur tidak menyuruhnya melacak keberadaan Changmin. Tentu karena ia mengenal siapa presiden direktur yang ini, jadi ia tidak heran. Yunho tidak akan mau menggunakannya untuk kepentingan pribadi.

Siwon menutup sambungan teleponnya sambil tersenyum. Ia baru saja mendapatkan lokasi Changmin, ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan urusan dengan pemimpin tambang. Kali ini hampir tidak ada masalah dan ia bersyukur tentang hal itu. Setelah ini ia masih harus membaca surat kontrak kerjasama yang akan ia tandatangani besok. Sore ini, _Monsieur_ Benoit akan datang sore ini dan Yunho harus menyambutnya. Memastikan semua hal berjalan dengan baik adalah tugas utamanya.

Ia sudah mendapat berita tentang Changmin dari Siwon dan lega bahwa ia belum meninggalkan Seoul. Tapi, ia belum bisa menemuinya. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Tuan Shim akan datang pada acara penandatanganan besok pagi. Ia pasti akan kecewa jika ia tahu Changmin meninggalkan rumah dan Yunho tidak bisa membiarkan beliau tahu. Disamping itu, Yunho yakin bahwa ayahnya hanya akan menyuruhnya bekerja dan menghiraukan Changmin. Setelah semua hal ini selesai, ia akan menemui adiknya.

.

Perjanjian kerjasama itu berlangsung dengan baik dan perusahaan bisa mulai berkolaborasi dalam minggu ini juga. Semuanya berjalan hampir sempurna dan pada tempatnya. Tuan Shim dan _Monsieur_ Benoit sudah meninggalkan Korea. Yunho sedikit lega ayahnya tidak curiga dengan kepergian Changmin.

Menjelang senja ketika Yunho benar-benar menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Ia melewatkan makan malamnya dan langsung menuju kawasan hunian elit di jantung kota. Siwon menginformasikan bahwa Changmin berada di salah satu apartemen milik Jjong. Namun, pemiliknya sendiri tidak tinggal disitu.

Ia masuk gedung itu dengan nomor kombinasi yang diberikan sahabatnya itu. Yunho heran dengan kelengkapan informasi yang diterimanya. Bisa dibilang, sedikit mencurigakan.

Nomor 8024. Yunho berdiri di depan pintu itu, terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan perasaannya bercampur. Yunho menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Kemudian, memencet bel. Ia menghitung sampai duabelas sebelum pintu itu terbuka.

Changmin berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut di ambang pintu. Ia tahu seseorang akan mencarinya dan menemukannya, terlebih Yunho. Hanya, ia tidak terlalu mengharapkannya.

Yunho sama terkejutnya. Tapi, refleknya bergerak cepat untuk menahan pintu ketika Changmin menutupnya.

"Changmin, biarkan aku masuk"

"Pergi!"

"Tidak, kita harus bicara."

"Pergi!"

Pria yang lebih tua memaksa masuk. Ia menghentakkan pintu itu dan membuat Changmin terdorong ke belakang. Yunho terkejut dan segera mengampiri tubuh Changmin yang oleng. Menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh di lantai.

"Changmin?"

-tbc-

a/n: selamat ulang tahun Changmin oppa! ^o^

maafkan karena udah menelantarkan fic ini, mulai semester ini aku akan mulai rajin, hahaa..

tapi gak janji juga, ya.. :D (lho?)

sebenernya bukan karena apa-apa sih, tapi males memang musuh utamaku.. mohon dukungan morilnya T^T

Thanks to: **gdtop****, ****Reeiini****, ****okoyunjae****, ****shin min hyo****, ****Prissycatice****, ****Augesteca****, ****AYUnhomin****, ****s4kur4h4n4****, ****homin charm****, ****cloud302****4****, ****reaRelf****, ****Daevict024****, ****kyu7****, ****wkyjtaoris ALL****, ****MinKi 'MiRuu' Lie****, ****PedoYun****.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Beloved Big Bro**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Changmin terbangun ketika cahaya matahari sudah sangat terang. Ia membuka mata, mengernyit bingung untuk beberapa detik. Mengehela napas, teringat bahwa ini memang bukan kamarnya, bukan rumahnya juga. Ia sedang berada di tempat Jjong, meminjam salah satu apartemen milik temannya itu.

Oke, katakan dia kekanakan. Pergi dari rumah setelah beradu argumen dengan ayahnya. Tapi, dia juga punya hati. Tidak hanya cedera, tapi terkoyak parah. Ia tahu ayahnya tidak menyayanginya. Namun, berhadapan dengannya jauh lebih membekas di perasaannya.

Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tapi, gagal. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas hanya untuk sekedar bergerak. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa hari ia tidak makan.

Bicara soal lapar, ia bisa mencium aroma lezat makanan. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum miris. Mungkin kondisinya sudah mencapai tahap halusinasi nyata. Oh, tinggal menunggu beberapa waktu lagi sebelum dia benar-benar gila atau mati. Ia mendengus. Pilihan kedua terdengar lebih menyenangkan baginya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, pesimistis yang menyedihkan.

Ia cepat memandang ke arah pintu ketika ada suara mendekat. Yunho muncul dari sana membawa nampan berisi makanan. Entah ia harus cemas akan halusinasinya semakin menjadi atau ini nyata kakaknya yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"…"

"Tepat waktu, aku baru saja menghangatkan bubur untukmu. Makanlah!"

Changmin menatap pria itu. Menaruh nampan di atas meja, lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Tangan pria itu mendekat padanya, mengambil sesuatu di dahinya. Pria yang lebih muda baru menyadari kalau ada kain basah disana. Yunho mencelupkan air itu ke dalam baskom di atas nampan, lalu mengembalikannya di atas dahi adiknya.

Pria yang terbaring di ranjang itu diam. Hanya memperhatikan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, melarang Yunho atau membiarkan. Menerka apa yang ia rasakan, antara bingung, sedih, marah, terkejut. Ide apa yang tengah berputar di kepalanya, menyuruh pria itu pergi atau haya diam seperti sekarang.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Changmin tanpa penolakan menerima perlakuannya.

"Kau terserang demam. Ayo makan, lalu minum obat."

Changmin kembali memperhatikan saat pria itu mengambil mangkuk bubur, memindahkan sedikit isinya di atas sendok, lalu meniupnya. Ia tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan, tepat. Sendok itu berada di dekat mulutnya, Yunho ingin ia melahap makanan itu.

Pria yang lebih tua menghela napas. Tahu tidak mudah berurusan dengan adiknya. Ia juga lelah. Tubuhnya hampir kehabisan tenaga dan matanya panas, dua hari ini ia tidak tidur. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, lalu mengistirahatkan pikiran dan raganya.

Kemudian, ia memandang Changmin. Adiknya sakit dan terlihat lemah. Demi apapun, Changmin dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya atas kondisi adiknya.

"Kau harus makan, Changmin. Lihat, tubuhmu lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Kau pasti tidak makan dengan teratur."

Changmin bergumam sesuatu. Sang kakak mendekat, berusaha mendapat pendengaran lebih baik. Ia segera mengambil air ketika adiknya menyebut kata itu dengan suara parau.

Hanya dua teguk. Changmin lalu memandang langit-langit, mengantuk. Ia sadar dirinya baru bangun, tapi entah kenapa matanya berkata lain.

Yunho di lain pihak cemas, adiknya kembali pingsan. Ia bertindak cepat. Butuh kurang dari sampai satu jam baginya untuk mendapatkan dokter mencapai tempat itu dan memeriksa pria sakit itu.

.

Ketika terbangun lagi, Changmin kembali mencium aroma makanan. Demi apapun hal lezat yang ada di dekatnya, ia kelaparan. Tapi, tangannya terlalu lemas hanya untuk sekedar menggapai lemari di samping ranjangnya. Ia baru sadar ada selang infus tertancap disitu.

Dengan sebuah usaha kemudian, Changmin berhasil menjatuhkan gelas air. Suara benda pecah terdengar disusul oleh derap langkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Yunho datang dengan roman panik. Menghela napas lega begitu dilihatnya bukan adiknya yang celaka.

"Kau haus?"

Yunho mendekat, mendengar kebutuhan adiknya atas asupan nutrisi padat. Ia tersenyum, sama lemahnya dengan suara Changmin. Segera membereskan kekacauan kecil itu, pergi ke dapur lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

Changmin tertidur lagi. Ia ingat makan beberapa suap sebelum kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Melihat itu, Yunho hanya menghela napas. Antara lega dan prihatin.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Yunho kembali datang setelah pulang dari kantor, ia melihat Changmin duduk bersandar di ranjang.

"Lapar.", katanya dengan suara hampir normal.

"Kau sudah lama bangun?"

"Ya,"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yunho menempelkan satu tangannya di dahi adiknya. Panasnya lumayan berkurang. Tapi, ia memutuskan melepas selang infus jika kondisi adiknya sudah lebih baik dari ini.

"Lapar."

Pria itu tersenyum. Adiknya lebih terdengar seperti adiknya sekarang.

.

Lebih dari sepuluh hari ini rute perjalanan Yunho berubah. Mulai dari rumah, setelah itu ia akan mampir ke tempat Changmin untuk membawakan makanan dan mengecek kondisinya. Selanjutnya pergi ke kantor dan kembali mampir sepulang dari kerja. Ia tinggal disana sampai adiknya tertidur, lalu pulang hampir larut malam.

Lelah. Ia tahu itu, tubuhnya jauh lebih paham. Hanya, ada setitik kebahagiaan menyusup di hatinya. Katakanlah, hubungannya dan Changmin jauh lebih akur belakangan ini. Seperti yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Selelah apapun, ia berusaha menikmati hal ini.

Yunho melihat ponselnya, ada satu pesan dari Changmin. Ingin makan bulgogi. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Hanya satu kalimat, tapi membuat dadanya menghangat. Ia menyukai ide ini. Makan dan melakukan beberapa hal bersama. Oke, mungkin sebagian besar ia yang menggerakkan situasi. Tapi, bukankah ini perkembangan yang bagus. Pesan ini salah satunya. Changmin yang dulu tidak akan pernah mau mengirim pesan untuknya.

Ia merubah rute lagi hari ini. Menyambangi restoran kesukaannya setelah meyelesaikan dokumen terakhirnya. Ia baru sadar, dirinya tidak pernah seantusias ini dalam menghadapi makan malam sebelumnya.

Di tempat lain, Changmin memandang ponsel di tangannya. Cukup lama sebelum ia mengalihkan matanya pada jendela besar ruang tamu apartemen itu. Langit malam terlihat lebih hidup dengan butiran-butiran bintang. Dia tidak sedang bermajas, tapi hidupnya sekarang terasa sama dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya kali ini. Entah karena apa.

Kakaknya datang beberapa saat kemudian. Membuatnya berpaling dari malam dan bintangnya.

Ia memakan bulgogi miliknya dengan tenang. Mendengarkan sejenak, selebihnya menghiraukan lebih dari separuh cerita Yunho. Mulai dari hal kantor sampai hal yang Changmin tidak ingin tahu ataupun peduli tentang apapun itu. Seperti biasanya, sejak beberapa hari ini.

.

Matahari sudah separuh jalan menuju titik tertingginya. Changmin mengerang, ia bangun kesiangan. Salahkan Yunho yang terus-terusan bicara da menahannya untuk segera tidur. Ia heran mengapa dirinya bertahan menemani pria itu mengoceh hampir semalaman. Changmin mengumpat.

Ia menuju dapur setelah membersihkan diri. Ada set sarapan di atas meja, kakaknya pasti sudah datang pagi ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Changmin hanya memandang makanan itu. Ada hal mengganjal pikirannya. Sejak kapan ia akrab dengan Yunho?

Pria itu mencoba memutar rekaman memorinya. Tidak terlalu ingat saat pertama kali Yunho menemukannya di apartemen Jjong. Hanya samar-samar ketika pria itu menyuapinya saat ia sakit. Selebihnya, ia tidak sadar persisnya tentang mereka dengan nyamannya memakai properti milik Jjong. Tempat seharusnya ia bersembunyi dan bukannya berakrab ria dengan Yunho. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Yunho bisa mendapat akses ke apatemen ini dengan mudahnya?

Changmin terduduk. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah betapa ia sadar atau tidak, menikmati situasi ini.

Dia goyah. Wajar karena selama ini dia tidak mempunyai penopang untuknya bersandar. Satu-satunya tempat baginya adalah sendiri dalam dunianya. Maya yang dibangunnya atas perasaan sedih, dan kecewa. Bahagia tidak termasuk dalam material kesendiriannya. Apalagi itu menyangkut adanya pihak kedua.

Lalu, apa sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hampir sebulan dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas ini. Kenapa ia baru tersadar sekarang?

-tbc-

a/n: Akhirnya chapter ini muncul juga.. Hahaa.. *digebukin*

Curhat dong, aku sedang di negeri antah berantah dan kesepian, hauu…

Terima kasih banyak dan mohon tetap dukung aku T^T

Special thanks to: **okoyunjae**, **ajib4ff**, **olivmutlar**, **AYUnhomin**, **asisten madjikan shim-jung**, **Cha2LoveKorean** (maafkan diriku yang kemaren, khilaf T^T ), **shin min hyo**, **pepiqyu**, **s4kur4h4n4**, **Daevict024**, **Augesteca**, **Prissycatice**, **cloud3024**, **MinKi 'MiRuu' Lie**, **Silviana T**, **yunlicha**. You're my spirit! :D


End file.
